


Earned It

by carpe_cullen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpe_cullen/pseuds/carpe_cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen had a rough Friday at work, so Emilie thought she could treat him to a 'relaxing' night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Cullen grumbled to himself as he turned the knob for the shower, setting it close to the hottest temperature. The week had been long at work with countless client meetings and bounds of paperwork causing him to be so exhausted when he got home that all he could manage was to lay in bed and watch Netflix with Emilie, but at least it was the weekend now. He turned to the mirror as the water heated up, his hands rubbing his haggard face in hopes of sparking some energy before pulling at his tie. As his finger reached into the loop he heard the door creak open, a smile coming to his face as he saw Emilie walk through wearing her dark purple silk robe and her long brown curls cascading over her shoulders.

“Another long day?” she asked, slipping between him and the bathroom counter, her plump lips pouting at him. He nodded and groaned as her hands slid to his shoulders then squeezing gently. “You’re so tense.” Her hands worked the knots and his head fell to rest in the crook of her neck.

“That feels so good,” he mumbled and released a long breath.

“I can think of other ways to relieve that tension,” she purred, her fingers slipping under the collar of his white button-up, moving in small circular motions. He moaned, from her ministrations and her suggestive tone, and his arms moved to wrap around her waist, but she pushed them away. He looked at her, one eyebrow raised in confusion, and she laughed.

“This is all about you,” she whispered, her hands trailing up his stomach and slowly pulled at the tie until it loosed from his neck. Her finger traced his jawline as she moved to the first button of his shirt, popping it open and placing a gentle kiss to the newly exposed skin. Her lips were like velvet sliding down his chest and every flick of her tongue brought a new heat to his body. She pulled his shirt from his trousers, pushing the unwanted fabric away from his body until it fell to the floor. His breath hitched in his throat as her hands caressed his chest, her fingers gliding over his nipples and traced every rigid groove of his abdomen. Her teeth worried her bottom lip as her eyes took him in hungrily.

“Maker, I’m a lucky woman,” she said under her breath before she kissed his neck. He craned his neck so she could have better access and moaned as her tongue traced a small line along the vein that laid there. She unbuckled his belt, pulling it teasingly out of its loops, and brought his trousers down his hips. Her mouth trailed wet kisses down his stomach as she fell to her knees. He breathed deeply as she pulled the fabric down his legs, her lips spattering kisses along his thighs. His cock grew harder as he watched her inch closer, her hot breath on his skin sending shocks through him and her hand cupped his ass, squeezing gently. Her eyes flicked up to his and a groan slipped past his lips when she nuzzled against his clothed length. His head fell back as he felt her lips press kisses along his cock, pressure building higher, the strain against his briefs growing. The waistband was tugged just enough so that the head of his cock was revealed and his hips bucked as he felt a warm swirl of her tongue on the tip. She stripped him of his remaining clothing, humming with approval at the sight of his naked form.

She wrapped her hand around his shaft, pumping slowly before her lips surrounded the head, her tongue flicking the underside of his cock. Heat spread through his entire body as she took more of him in her mouth, moans erupting from him like a constant song he would sing. Another sweep of her tongue and the suction of her lips sent him over the edge like it always does. His hands tangled in her hair, his fingers tugging gently at her curls as his hips twitched pushing his length even further in. Her eyes were clouded with desire as she looked up at him, her lips stretched around him and she made the familiar gagging noise as he slowly inched more of himself inside. Once the hilt was reached he lingered for a moment, relishing in the sensation of her throat squeezing his cock, before pulling out for her to catch a breath.

“Oh Em, that mouth of yours will surely be the death of me,” he murmured. Her reddened lips curled into a smile as she panted, spit sliding down the corners.

“I feel the same about your mouth, love,” she said and her eyes perused his body. “As will your muscular chest and stomach, your surprisingly smooth ass.” Her hands slid over his backside, nails digging into the tender flesh and causing him to step closer to her. Then her eyes fell to him, widened with excitement and desire. “And your thick cock that just loves to fuck my mouth.” He groaned and chuckled to himself as he heard the lewd language. She knew exactly how to work him, to excite him,  _seduce_  him.

“Open your mouth and stick out your tongue,” he said, his hand wrapping around himself, the wetness there creating noise as he eagerly pumped himself. She bit her lip before doing as she was told and he released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as he teased the head of his cock on the tip of her tongue. His hips rocked forward, his length slowly sliding into her willing mouth and his hand moved from his shaft to brace himself against the marble counter.

He felt weak in the knees as he watched her pressed between the counter and his pelvis, his member moving in and out at a temporarily tedious pace. His hips ground against her face and the gagging noise shooting another spark through him. He pulled back and thrust forward, his pace growing faster and faster as he gave into the pleasure.

“Now close your li-” he didn’t even have to finish the sentence for her to know what he wanted. Her lips circled his cock loosely, creating enough suction without it hindering his movements. He groaned as his could feel her tongue twirling beneath his length and one of her hands sliding down between his legs, gently caressing his balls. His fingers tightened in her hair as the mixture of ministrations caused him to become lightheaded. He rolled his hips. Faster.  _Harder_. She moaned around his throbbing member and he could practically smell the arousal dripping from her sex as he pounded her mouth.

The vibrations brought him close to the highest peak, tingles shooting down his legs and back up to pool in his stomach. He pulled his away from her mouth, her lips creating a popping sound as he removed himself. Spit dripped from her chin and she stuck her tongue out for him, her chest heaving from the lack of air. He slapped his cock against her outstretched tongue before pushing back inside, crushing her between him and the counter. He was  _so close_. His length slammed into her as fast as he possibly could without going past her limit. The sound of gagging and moans filled the bathroom, the noise of the shower serving as a background and the hot mist surrounding them making him sweat. He panted as euphoria lingered beneath the surface, bubbling,  _boiling_  in his stomach.

Her hand slid from his rear and he noticed it slip between her legs, her wrist moving in slow circular movements. His head rolled back to his shoulders as he used her mouth, fucked it like one of them would be dead by morning. Her hand moved back to it’s place, her fingers drenched with her slick. His toes curled. She slipped her digits between his cheeks, the tips pressing lightly against his entrance. His torso hunched over, his forehead resting on the countertop, as she inserted her finger and curling it slightly to rub against that tender spot inside of him. His hips jerked as his orgasm charged forward. A roar filled the room as his seed poured into her mouth, his vision fading as she continued to finger and massage him, his knees nearly giving out. When the last of his cum dripped down her throat, he slowly removed himself and fell to kneel in front of her. Her throat moved smoothly as she swallowed and she breathed heavily, the grin on her face showing pride in a job well done.

He tugged at the tie holding her robe shut and once it fell open, revealing her supple breasts and the small patch of hair at her core, he wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her flush against him. His chest rose as he inhaled deeply, the smell of sex and lavender filling his senses.

“Don’t think we’re done yet, I’ve hardly begun showing you my appreciation,” she whispered into his ear.


	2. Part Two

“I hope it involves me touching you,” he said softly, inhaling her scent as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. “Because I don’t know if I could handle going without it.” Her hands pushed him away, her eyes looking towards the shower.

“Eventually,” she teased. As she stood, the robe slid to the floor and he watched as she made her way to the shower. Her hips swayed seductively, her backside bouncing gently with each step. He could feel his blood slowly return to his groin as he thought of how her ass would feel against his face, how she would taste, how she would sound under every flick of his tongue and nip of his teeth. When she disappeared behind the curtain he rose from the floor and stepped into the hot shower behind her. He groaned as he saw water sliding down her body, droplets of water slipping into every crevice. She turned to face him, her hair becoming drenched, and her hands reached out to him.

“How am I going to wash you if you’re standing all the way over there gawking like a school boy?” she laughed, her hands grabbing his. He stood beneath the stream of water, his coiffed hair changing back to curls once again as they got wet. Her hands moved from his to slide over his abdomen, across the expanse of his chest and over his shoulders. “Now turn around so I can wash your hair,” she instructed. When he did as told, her hands left his body leaving only the feeling of the hot water pounding against his sore muscles. He breathed a sigh of relief as the heat worked the knots and pain away. The sound of a bottle clicking open was heard and then he felt the cold liquid of his shampoo on his head, followed by Emilie’s fingers gently rubbing it into his scalp.

He groaned inarticulate words as she scrubbed and massaged the soap into his hair. His eyes fell closed and he felt small kisses against his shoulder blade. She tilted his head back into the stream of water and rinsed. When he turned back to face her, she already had the bar of soap in her hands. Her eyes looked over his body, her tongue sliding against her bottom lip as she admired him. She ran the soap along his body, her hands spreading the suds over the hard ridges he’s worked so hard for. Further and further they traveled, slow and agonizing, his cock beginning to throb as she stepped closer to him. He couldn’t tell if it was the heat from the shower or from the gaze Emilie was giving that caused his skin to flush. She trailed a finger along his hardening length and wrapped her palm loosely around his shaft when she reached the tip. His head fell back, eyes closed, as she began torturously slow strokes. He gasped as he felt her tongue trace his Adam’s apple and her lips kissed the underside of his chin.

“Oh, Em,” he moaned quietly as her speed increased. Unable to control himself any longer, his hands cupped her face, bringing her lips to his in a passionate frenzy. The soap fell from her hand and tangled into his hair. His heart raced faster and faster with each slick touch, each slide of her tongue and every squeeze around his length. He wrapped an arm around her waist, her breast pushing against his chest, and his other hand reached for the knob of the shower.

“I need you,” he mumbled against her lips, twisting the shower off. “ _Now_.” He pulled the shower curtain open and yanked her thighs around his hips, stepping carefully out onto the floor.

“Cullen! We’re all wet!” she laughed as he continued into their bedroom. He smiled against her neck as he pressed his lips against her pulse.

“It’s only water, it’ll dry, Em,” he responded. He brought them to the the lounge chaise that laid beneath one of their windows, the closest piece of furniture, and he gently pressed her back against the soft black cushions. His tongue licked droplets of water from her skin as he slid down her neck to her breasts. She arched against him as he swirled her nipple in his mouth, her hands tugging at his hair. His name was cried out as his ministrations moved further down her body, his tongue dipping down into her bellybutton before his head came to rest at the apex of her legs. He bit his lip as he gazed at her sex, wet with a mixture of water and her own slick. Her heat radiated onto his face, making him flushed with desire. Her hips twitched he nipped at her inner thighs, her whimpers begging to have his tongue pressed into her. Every inch he moved induced a new movement, a new sound. His fingers moved from her breast, slowly rubbing gentle circles down her stomach. Her hips bucked as he ran his thumb over her folds, the grip on his hair tightening.

“Oh, Cullen, I swear to the Maker if you don’t to-” her words faded into a loud moan as he buried his face into her sex. He was insatiable as her sweet taste coated his tongue, every flick, swirl and dip brought them both closer to ecstasy. His hips rutted against the chaise, the pressure making his cock throb harder. Her hips rolled and ground against his face as his lips sucked at her clit noisily. He could feel her juices slowly dripping down chin which only caused him to bury deeper within her. His tongue thrust inside of her entrance, his nose circling her bud tightly. Her legs twitched under his grip, her hips moving faster as her orgasm teetered on the edge. He moaned as she pulled at his hair, the tingling sending waves of pleasure down his spine and with the vibrations sounded against her, she screamed his name as she came. Her inner walls squeezed around his tongue and he growled as he tasted the salty yet sweet liquid pour into his mouth. 

“ _Please.._.” she whimpered as he climbed up her body, her nails scratching up his back. 

“Please what?” he growled against her ear. She panted, her hot breath blowing against his skin, as his cock brushed along her sex.

“ _Fuck me_.”


	3. Part 3

Cullen groaned at the lewd language that spilled from her mouth, his cock sliding along her slit, coating him in her slick. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he continued to tease her, her nails digging into his shoulders as the head gently pushed against her entrance before continuing his torturous ministrations. A gruff chuckle escaped his throat as he heard a sigh of frustration slip past her lips, but he wasn’t done yet. His head dipped to her throat, his mouth sucking at her pulse and the mix of soap and sweat greeting his tongue. Her hips rolled against his, begging for his cock to be deep inside of her. **  
**

“How badly do you want it?” he asked, his hand coming to wrap around his shaft. She huffed at the question, a response he never heard before, and it threw him off. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he felt her legs unwrapping from his waist but before he knew it he was thrown from the chaise, his arms barely coming to catch his fall to the floor. At first, he was upset…that is until he saw her darkened expression as she joined him on the floor. He bit his lip as she kneeled between his legs, a devilish smile on her face.

“You think it’s fun to tease, hmm?” she purred, her hands caressing down her neck to her breasts, her fingers pinching her nipples. He swallowed roughly as he watched, mesmerized, as she squeezed her full breasts and soft moan coming from her actions.

“ _Yes_ ,” he murmured, nodding quickly. Her hands slid down her stomach, her fingers tracing small patterns along her freckled skin until she reached the apex of her thighs. She moaned once more, her head falling back, as her fingers circled her clit.

“And do you like being teased?” she asked as she pumped into her cunt, her chest rising and falling with each heavy breath. His mouth fell open as his gaze was stuck at what she was doing, his cock twitching with each flick of her wrist. Every thrust her finger made made his length throb and his head fell to the side and he whined as he continued watching her pleasure herself. It was absolute torture. He loved it and hated it all at the same time.

“I…I’m not sure,” he said, each breath coming out as pants. She chuckled before removing her fingers from her dripping sex and trailed a single wet digit along his member. His hips bucked as she blew against the slick, causing a cold sensation to prickle in all the right ways. She nipped at the sensitive flesh of his hips and slowly kissed her way up his abdomen. He whimpered as her breasts came to surround his cock, gently rubbing against the hardened flesh. His elbows gave out beneath him, succumbing to the numbing pleasure and his hands brushing through his wet curls. She crawled into his lap, her sex grinding against him as her lips gave one final kiss on his earlobe.

“How badly do you want it?” she whispered, a playful undertone coating her voice. He wanted to laugh at the irony. He would’ve if he wasn’t so consumed by desire. His hands moved to cup her ass, squeezing tightly. She tilted her hips and wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, lining him up with her entrance. When she lowered herself down, her heat enveloping him, he moaned and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

“Fuck, Em,” he muttered once she reached the hilt. They paused only for a moment, relishing in the feeling of being complete, before their hips began to grind together. There was no slowness, no build up to the brutal pace she brought forth. Each bounce showing the ravenous passion ignited inside of her. His nails dug into her skin as his hips snapped up to meet her thrusts. She pushed herself away from his body, her wet hair sticking to her skin as she flung her head back to release a fervered cry.

She shook around his cock and he could tell she was already close. He watched her breasts bounce with each roll of their hips and licked his lips as he longed for his mouth to attach to them. His arm pushed his back from the floor and he caught her nipple between his lips, sucking at the small peak gently. Her hands tangled in his hair and within a few more thrusts he had her coming. Her whole body vibrated as her orgasm worked through her body and after the last twitches of her hips, he slowly lifted her off of him and spread his legs to lay her back against the floor.

He moved to kneel between her legs, throwing them onto his shoulders and pressed the tip of his member against her sex. His eyes met hers and he groaned as he saw desire spread across her face. He pushed his hips forwards, his eyes squeezing shut as he felt her tightness surround him. His hands wrapped around her thighs as his hips picked up the harsh pace once more. The sound of skin slapping against skin rung throughout the room, mixing with the sounds of moans and grunts of pleasure. His teeth bit the skin of her ankle as he felt the familiar feeling of heat boiling in his stomach. Bliss was shortly around the corner and he chased it furiously. The pace broke into mismatched thrusts and his mind was flooded with the euphoria that was slowly taking control.

“Cullen!” she cried out, her nails raking down his chest. The sound of his name and the prickling pain of her scratches was what sent him over the edge. His cock drove in deep one last time before his seed spilled inside. A roar escaped his mouth as he came, his vision turning white, his hands clutching to her thighs as rode it out. He panted as the last drop of his come dripped inside of her, his lips pressing languid kisses against her leg. He pushed her legs to wrap around his waist as he came to rest on his elbows, his forehead pressing lightly against hers. Her head tilted for her lips to press a chaste kiss against his before breaking away to draw more air.

“Fuck,” she breathed, a wide smile on her face. He moaned in agreement, a small chuckle playing at the end.

“I think we need a proper shower now, love.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! <3 Any and all kudos and comments are very appreciated! :D


End file.
